memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Featured article nominations
Nominations without objections Nominations with objections T'Pol I find it to be a precise, well-written and thought-out, clear informational article about the character. I therefore hereby submit it for Featured Article status. – ''Crimsondawn''[[User Talk:Crimsondawn| hears you...]] 21:55, 22 May 2009 (UTC) *SUPPORT!!! Not to toot my own horn, but I've gone over it and cleaned up some glaring (and not so glaring) grammatical and syntax errors so I am seconding this article for nomination (can I do that?) -Italianajt 19:43, 29 May 2009 (UTC) **Indeed you can. In fact, this needs 5 supports in the minimum time in order to pass. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:39, 29 May 2009 (UTC) *'Oppose': The "clothing" list in the background information section is incomplete! This should either be removed or completed, preferably before featured article status is granted. --Defiant 21:23, 31 May 2009 (UTC) *:Well, looks like there are half the episodes from season 1 and 3 of season 3 missing (including naked T'Pol in Harbinger!). I can certainly work on those these next few days. But if everyone wants to remove the list (I vote keep it actually) I won't bother lol DhaliaUnsung 03:06, 1 June 2009 (UTC) *:The clothing list is all finished! -- DhaliaUnsung 14:51, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *'Oppose' - both myself and DhaliaUnsung have agreed that the "clothing" list could be improved if it listed how often T'Pol wore each outfit. As it is, the point of this section is completely lost on me, although it has (currently unrealized) potential. --Defiant 17:45, 14 June 2009 (UTC) The Doctor This is a fantastic article, all the information is sorted into good sections. This has been well researched and should, in my opinion, be a featured article. Dave''Subspace Message'' 09:45, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :Support: An excellent and thorough article for an excellent character. The only thing I would change is "War Crimes" to something like "Accused War Crimes" since it is established that he (and Voyager) in fact committed none. DKqwerty 02:43, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :Support: An excellent article. Very informative. -- TrekFan Talk 21:39, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :Support: Though I would rather remove the photos of Kes and Janeway in the "relationships" section and add in photos of Denara Pel, his holo-family, etc. We know what K&J look like. Other than that, this is a fantastically well written and supported article that covers the many aspect of one of my favorite characters. -- DhaliaUnsung 22:00, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :Oppose: IMHO, this article is not particularly well-written! Its use of punctuation is often incorrect (such as repeated inclusion of too many commas) and it has too many duplicated links (one example of which is to the Kes article). The major block paragraph about Seven of Nine should also be divided into smaller paragraphs, for easier readability. In addition, I agree with the comment above - that more useful images could be used in the "Relationships" section. And is it "the Doctor" or "The Doctor"? The article uses both! I think one method of these should definitively be settled upon (probably the same as is used in script sources), unless both are used in episode scripts (in which case, this information can be added to the "Background Information" section). Each of my criticisms above are minor nitpicks, however, and should be fairly easy to reconcile. I do, however, believe it is notable that two users have now commented on the use of images and how they may be improved. --Defiant 11:10, 15 June 2009 (UTC)